User talk:OuroborosCobra
For older discussions, see my archive. Stuka & other plane images I've uploaded what I believe to be the Stuka seen in the Mirror credits. You can find it here. I am currently uploading the other plane images at photobucket for you to look over and identify. You can fine them in this album. There are six altogether, so if you don't see six planes, just wait for a few more minutes and they'll be there. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:00, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :Hey, Cobra. I don't have time right now, but when I do, I'll see if I can upload clearer versions of aircraft pics 4 and 5. The problem, of course, is that A.) all those planes are moving at high-speed past the screen. The cast members' names don't help too much either. But yeah, I'll see if I can get some cleaner versions... I offer no guarantees, though. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:58, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Captain Zman Talking Area *Ok, thanks friend, I'm still new here so I hope I did not cause any problems on this wiki, I am still laerning, don't think of me as a vadel or some bad user, I hope that we can put this behind us, friends? --Captain Zman 11:20, 22 August 2006 (UTC) *No problem. Live Long and Proper, May the Force be with You, Peace and Long Life, new friend. --Captain Zman 11:35, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Compromise on "Schisms" Actually I had no idea about that. I just saw the article had no mention of the classic poem and added the most famous/repeated lines. Thanks anyways, though! --Species 8675309 06:52, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Re:What are you doing boy? I'm spending the night at a friend's place and using his computer. I just haven't felt like logging in. :P If there's vandalism or something, though, I'll log in to take care of it. --From Andoria with Love Aeroshuttle We crossed messages. I already changed my vote, as I discovered that exact image is in fact NOT one of Rob's public posts. I am in the process of getting a similar image whose use WILL fall under fair use.Capt Christopher Donovan 00:22, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Talk pages Regarding Talk:Take Me Out to the Holosuite and Talk:Boronite-- It really isn't necessary to jump down everyones throat for "misusing" talk pages unless they are leaving a comment critiquing the episode or something totally irrelevent to the topic the talk page comments. The comment regarding the absense of Michael Dorn as Worf was completely legit. As was the question regarding the proper spelling of Boronite. --Alan del Beccio 22:29, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :Man, I'm not doing to well this week. Thanks for the heads up Alan. I don't know what I was thinking with the first one, but the second one I still stand by. I did not, and do not feel the intent of the first comment was whether the article title was correct. It seems to me they were just pointing out a typo in the background section. I don't think it is necessery to point out typos, just fix them. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:51, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Antigravity vs telekinesis I think that settles things quite nicely! Well done! Capt Christopher Donovan 07:47, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks very much :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 07:57, 31 August 2006 (UTC) From archived BPD Delete discussion :First off Dracorat, there is a such thing as validity on a vote. If the vote does not mach the rules of MA policy, it should not be considered valid. Otherwise we would have nons running around saying that we should keep copyvios, etc. (well, we do, but there votes are not counted). I don't think your vote broke policy on that, per say, but find a source if you want to keep something. Otherwise, just make a comment saying that you think you remember it somewhere. Second off, please read MemoryAlpha:Deletion policy#Voting format. Oppose is not one of the accepted voting formats. That said, a canon source has been found, so the article just needs to be rewritten to match. Therefore, I vote keep. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:00, 1 September 2006 (UTC) I do try to follow the rules. But I admittedly do not keep them open. Oppose vs Keep is simply something that I will probably fumble up a few times, but since the context is similar, there should be no confusion over what I mean. As for finding sources, I admitted in my vote that I couldn't remember the exact source, but I gave all the info I could remember. However, the follow up response that my vote was not valid because I didn't give the exact source was out of line, which was the whole point of my follow up. It should be allowed to say that you oppose the deletion of an article that you beleive to be canon. If nothing, it should be taken as a request for someone to follow up and very the accuracy if they can. As for getting snippity on the symatics of the voting system, we could stick around and debate symantics, or we could do what we all came here for, which is make a good resource for canon Star Trek even better. Usually, your comments and edits are solid gold. I was surprised however, to see your named attached to the comment I quoted. Hopefully, this clears matters up. -- Dracorat 22:28, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Image uploading What is it I'm doing wrong? Should I always upload under a NEW file and then do a "image for deletion" thing? Upload under the old file name? I'm serious...I'm TRYING to be helpful, but apparently I'm making a mess I don't mean to.Capt Christopher Donovan 07:47, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :It depends what you are trying to do. In the case of Image:Firing aft phasers.jpg, it was right to upload under a new name, as the file you were replacing, Image:Constitution class original engineering hull.jpg, was misnamed. That picture was only being used to demonstrate phasers, and had a terrible name for that, and wasn't all thet great a picture either. Your upload of a new file fixed that. The problem is, you then left an image orphaned, meaning it was not being used anywhere. Now, you said you are new to uploading images, so let me give you a tip that ook me forever to learn myself: at the bottom of the image page, it says what article use that image. If there is nothing on that list, it is orphaned. If you are responsible for orphaning an image, then you should put it up for deletion. :The other image you uploaded, Image:Saucer2.jpg, there was nothing wrong with the filename of the old image, Image:Constitution class original saucer.jpg. If I had to hazard a guess, you chose to upload under a new name because the new image was going to be so different than the old one. You don't need to do that. As long as the image is still trying to show the same thing (in this case, the saucer section of the original configuration constitution class), there is no need for a new file. As an example, take a look at the image history of Image:CharlesTripTucker2151.jpg. There are at least 3 very different versions of that image there. :Welcome to the wonderful world of image uploading. Prepare to have all of your uploads ridiculed, and to have to go through multiple versions of every upload. I think that it basically happens to everyone. It's happened for pretty much everything I've uploaded, god knows... --OuroborosCobra talk 08:05, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the tips! :) Capt Christopher Donovan 09:35, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :I know the feeling, after having been hammered on several pics...--Sheliakcorp talk 19:22, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Kirk Article Conversion Cobra, thanks for supporting (at last) my nomination of the Kirk article for FA status. There's hope for you after all, tough guy...--Sheliakcorp talk 19:22, 6 September 2006 (UTC) "Shorn" Before someone tells me, "shorn" is a word. I stand by my revert on the Sybok article, as it was a nitpick, and/or he could have simply want to cut his hair before facing god. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:55, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :Good to know OuroborosCobra. Man, your one smart guy. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:55, 7 September 2006 (UTC)